


North to the Future

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Double Drabble, El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: It’s cold in Alaska.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	North to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).

It’s cold in Alaska. Fucking cold. Even the sunlight feels cold, its brilliant glare on an endless vista of snow a false promise of warmth. Jesse pulls the hood of his parka a little closer to his face, and slips on a pair of sunglasses. 

He misses the blistering heat of the Albuquerque sun. 

He misses the layered shades of red and brown that paint the desert. 

He misses a lot of things.

Most of all, he misses a certain someone. Someone as dead and lost to him as is his old life. 

The tear that starts to trickle down his cheek freezes before it reaches his chin. Angrily, he wipes it away. Tears won’t bring _him_ back, won’t change how dreadfully he misses _him_. 

This is his life now. 

Someday, he’ll find a nice girl, settle down, maybe even raise a family. It’s what _he_ would have wanted for him.

But for now he’ll continue to sleep alone, wrapped tight in the memory of strong arms and tender kisses. Over and over he’ll hear that dear voice whisper in his dreams: _It’s going to be okay._

“Yes it is, Mr White,” Jessie murmurs. “I just wish you were here.”


End file.
